


Grimsdell&Belmont

by littlemisscurious



Series: Days In Our Lives [32]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Grimsdell&Belmont

 

“He looks so dapper and grown-up in his new uniform, doesn’t he?,” Charlene mumbled into her husband’s ear while they watched Noah catch up with his old and new classmates now that he was officially a Year 7 student and therefore one of the older ones at Belmont School.

Benedict, holding onto Vivienne and Leopold, the latter of which was dressed in his new school uniform himself, nodded with a loving smile. “He does indeed. It’s strange, though, they grow up way too fast.”

Charlene agreed with a nod and after one last wave at their oldest son, she took her daughter’s hand and together they strolled over to Vivienne’s school building to drop her off for her first class after the holidays.

 

“Have fun at school, darling. I’ll see you later, okay?” Once more he picked her up and pressed a loving kiss onto her cheek much to the delight of the little girl who adored her father above else.

“Will you pick me up, Daddy?,” she smiled widely and with hopeful eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Do you want me to?,” Benedict winked, teasing her a little, and Vivienne laughed.

“Of course I do! You and Mummy, both,” she demanded sweetly and her parents nodded with a grin.

“We’ll both be there, sweetheart, don’t you worry. Alright, off you go now. Love you.” Setting her down onto her feet once more, Benedict straightened her school uniform before she ran off to meet her teacher and friends, leaving only Leopold with Benedict and Charlene.

 

The sun shone brightly from the clear, blue sky and a light breeze ruffled up the coloured leaves around them as they walked over to the primary school’s buildings. They had visited the school grounds on various occasions over the last few months and years but still Benedict was amazed by the beauty of it and he felt once more reassured that they had made the right choice when it came to the education of their children. Nevertheless, it also saddened him to some extent as their trip to Grimsdell School today meant that even their little one, their baby boy, was no longer that little and even for him it was time to start school now. All of a sudden Benedict felt old.

***

Looking around the playground with curiosity although he was too shy to wander around himself, Leopold hung onto his Mummy’s hand. Grimsdell School was right next to the ‘big boy school’ as Vivienne called it and the shouts and cheers from the Cricket Grounds could be heard on this serene autumn morning.

As Leopold leaned onto her, Charlene bent down with a loving smile. “Are you alright, Leo? Looking forward to all the fun activities you’re going to be doing today?,” she asked, letting her free hand glide through his auburn curls.

A shy smile on his rosy lips, the little boy looked up and nodded. “Is there anyone from nursery going to school with me?,” he mumbled, once more glancing at those standing around them.

Charlene contemplated his question for a moment ere she said, “I think Nicholas will be starting today and Chloe as well.” That seemed to satisfy Leopold and it wasn’t long until they accompanied him inside and had to say their goodbyes.

“I can’t wait to hear all about your first day, buddy. Your Mummy and I, we’ll come and pick you up later, okay?” Lovingly, Benedict hugged his son who pressed a big kiss onto his father’s cheek.

“Bye Daddy, by Mummy,” he smiled shyly before another boy attracted his attention as he asked him to sit next to him on their first day at Grimsdell School.

***

Slowly, Benedict and Charlene walked across the grounds towards the car park, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist.

“I can’t believe all three of our children are going to school now,” Charlene mumbled, looking up at Benedict. He turned his head ever so slightly to meet her eyes and nodded with a sad smile.

“I know, me neither. I feel old...I mean, older anyway but...I loved it when they were still babies and we spent entire mornings just cuddling and playing with them or teaching them how to walk and talk. It seems so long ago that we brought them home from hospital. Now they are so independent already,” he replied before bringing her to a halt.

 

His arms still wrapped around her middle, he let his eyes wander over her face. She still looked stunning at the age of 38, reminding him once more of their 10-year age gap although she’d never seemed to mind. Her gentle features and the twinkle in her eyes were still the same as those he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Still, back then, he had never imagined such a future for the both of them with a lovely house and a happy family. She had granted him his biggest wish, the wish of having a beautiful and loving wife and children who adored him; the wish of having a haven to come back to after a long day or long weeks at work.

 

“I love you so much, Charlene. I want you to know that. Every day that I wake up next to you is a gift and I wouldn’t know what to do without you,” he whispered, seemingly unaware that they were standing in the middle of the school grounds.

Charlene blushed furiously at his words and she dropped her gaze shyly. Benedict, however, only smiled and lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes again. “And you look utterly delectable when you’re blushing,” he added with a wink before pressing his lips gently against hers. He loved kissing her, teasing her, and tasting her, and he took full advantage of being at home with his wife and children in between shoots to simply grab her and snog her senseless like a teenager in love.

“Maybe we should continue that at home, away from the eyes of nosy school children,” Charlene grinned against his lips after a while and Benedict chuckled, sending vibrations all the way down to her toes.

“There are so many other things we could do at home away from the eyes of nosy school children,” Benedict winked cheekily before pulling her eagerly to their car on the other side of the road. Maybe having all three children at school these days wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
